


Niñero de gatos

by Maryastark



Category: Free!
Genre: Age Difference, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Shota, diferencia de edad (8 años)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryastark/pseuds/Maryastark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto tiene trabajos de medio tiempo cuidando los gatos de su vecindario cuando los dueños están ausentes. </p><p>De pronto, su madre le ofrece  o más bien lo obliga a cuidar a un chico problemático llamado Haruka Nanase, del cual sus niñeras anteriores han huido. </p><p> </p><p>Makoharu, Reigisa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conociendo a Haru-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> Este es mi primer fanfic de Free! y el primero en esta página.  
> Esta historia también está regristrada en la página Amor-yaoi.com bajo mi seudónimo de PIDELMAR2000
> 
> Espero que les guste!

Makoto regresaba temprano de la escuela aquella tarde. Era un día especial, y no sólo porque estuviese lloviendo en una comunidad soleada como la de Iwatobi, sino porque acababa de presentar su último examen escolar.  
Los chicos de su clase acordaron reunirse el próximo viernes. Irían al karaoke para celebrar. Con el equipo de natación tendría su propia ceremonia, sería la despedida antes de la graduación. Rei le mandaba mensajes preguntando cuándo estaría desocupado. Sería algo muy emotivo, Makoto ya estaba conmovido.  
El ciclo de la escuela estaba a punto de terminar. Dentro de poco abandonaría su tierra natal para ir en busca de una universidad en Tokyo. Súbitamente, el futuro estaba dando golpes en su puerta.  
Su madre sabía que llegaría más temprano de lo acostumbrado. Le estaría esperando con una cena improvisada.  
Subió la colina que lo llevaría hasta su casa con cuidado de no resbalarse con el agua que corría por las escalinatas.  
Cuando finalmente llegó, llamó a la puerta.  
Después de unos golpes, nadie abrió. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo, la cerradura cedió fácilmente.  
─¡Estoy en casa!  
Dejó los zapatos en la entrada, junto a los de su madre. Ren y Ran estaban dando sus lecciones de dibujo, dentro de un par de horas tendrían que buscarlos. Su padre regresaría a las ocho del trabajo. Sus zapatos no estaban allí, pero sí los de otra persona. Un calzado pequeño, como de mujer.  
─¿Mamá?  
De pronto escuchó un chillido. Una exclamación aguada, similar a un requiebro. Se apresuró a entrar en la estancia.  
─¿Mamá? ─ Preguntó con una nota de terror en la voz.  
La encontró sentada en el sofá, en compañía de una señora de largo cabello negro. Ésta última era la que había gritado. Se cubría el rostro con las manos, parecía estar llorando. Tan sólo entonces, su madre se percató de su presencia. Lo miró severamente, indicándole con la mirada que debía desaparecer del panorama, pues esos eran asuntos de mayores.  
Con discreción, Makoto se escabulló a la cocina.  
Ni siquiera sabía por qué había entrado a la cocina en vez de ir directamente al cuarto, tal vez por el miedo de irrumpir en la conversación. . . o en el llanto de la mujer. Porque no había charla alguna, sólo era la señora quejándose y su madre escuchándole tranquilamente.  
─ Me dijo que la había injuriado ¡Mi hijo, un niño de doce años! ¿Cómo puede un niño injuriar a alguien? Le pedí explicaciones, pero se negó rotundamente a hablarme más al respecto.  
Makoto procedió a lavar los platos sucios de Ren y Ran que estaban el fregadero. Desde la sala llegaba el llanto de la mujer, un tanto amortiguado pero lo suficientemente claro. Más que tristeza, se escuchaba como si estuviese llorando de rabia.  
Él nunca había escuchado algo así. El corazón se le encogía de pena.  
─ Esa fue la tercera, las anteriores al menos me dijeron el por qué. Pero todo ha de ser mi culpa, eso lo tengo claro. Si Haruka es así, fue porque no lo supe criar.  
─ Vamos, no creo que sea tu culpa Nanase-san, cada persona tiene su carácter. Haruka-kun es un poco diferente, eso es todo.  
─ Diferente o no, es un problema. ¿Con quién lo voy a dejar si todas las mujeres que lo cuidan salen espantadas? Viajaré en tres días, contaba con que esta última se quedara con él, pero como resultaron las cosas. . . ¡Qué terrible!  
─ Ciertamente. ¡Makoto! ¿Podrías traerle a Nanase-san un poco de té?  
─ ¡S-sí! ─ Estaba avergonzado, se sentía como si hubiese sido cachado escuchando una conversación prohibida. ─ Un minuto.  
El té ya estaba preparado en la tetera, sólo era cuestión de calentarlo. Lo preparó en una de las tazas de los invitados. Para acompañar, puso una barrita de chocolate en un plato, decían que el dulce animaba a la gente, y aquella señora se veía bastante alterada.  
Le entregó el té a Nanase-san. Ella le regaló una media sonrisa, carente de cualquier sentimiento.  
─ Gracias. ─ Dijo en un murmullo.  
─ No hay de qué.  
─ Tendré que llevarlo conmigo. ─ Prosiguió la señora, ignorando la presencia de Makoto. ─ No tengo su pasaporte ni el pasaje, así que tendré que darme prisa.  
─¡No lo conseguirás en tres días! Tendrás que aplazar el viaje.  
─¡No sé qué hacer! ─ La señora Nanase retomó el requiebro.  
Makoto empezó a escabullirse lentamente. No le gustaba ver a nadie llorar, menos a una dama.  
─¡Tengo una idea! ─ Exclamó su madre de repente. ─ ¡Makoto podrá ayudarte!  
Se levantó del sofá y agarró a su hijo del brazo, antes de que el chico pudiese escapar. Makoto la miró nervioso, sin poder adivinar en qué estaba pensando su madre ¿Cómo podría él ayudar en un problema que desconocía?  
La mujer frenó el llanto. Miró con los ojos enrojecidos al chico. Eran muy azules.  
─¿En serio?  
─ ¡Claro! Makoto es muy bueno con los niños, siempre cuida a Ran y Ren cuando yo estoy ocupada, además los recoge y los lleva a cualquier lugar.  
─ Pero ma. . .  
─ ¡Además! ─ Lo interrumpió velozmente. ─ Ya sabes que Makoto fue el que cuidó del gato de tu madre. Es muy famoso por eso, cuida a los gatos de nuestros vecinos cuando se van de viaje.  
“Un gato es diferente a una persona” pensó Makoto.  
─¿Harías eso? ¿Cuidarías a mi hijo por mí? ─ Los ojos de la mujer brillaban, llenos de esperanza. ─ No será por mucho lo prometo, tan sólo dos semanas. Pasarás el día con él, hasta la noche. Y los fines de semana no tienes que cuidarlo, tan solo lo llevarás a la casa de mi madre, que es tu vecina. ¿Puedes hacer eso?  
─ Puedo hacerlo, pero. . .  
─ Makoto se graduará en tres semanas, pero hoy fue su última clase, así que está completamente libre.  
“¡Mamá, detente!” Quería decirle eso, de veras que sí. Prefirió callarse, pues sabía que no sería prudente argumentar con su madre frente a otra persona.  
─ ¡Por favor! ─ La señora Nanase tomó sus manos entre las suyas, lo miró fijamente. ─¡Estoy contando contigo! Eres mi última esperanza.  
No, no estaba convencido. Y parecía que aquel chico era un pequeño demonio en vista de que sus niñeras habían huido de él. Sin embargo, no podría negarle algo a una mujer desesperada, que le rogaba con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.  
─ Está bien. ─ Respondió al cabo de unos segundos.  
─¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!  
Después de haber aceptado la vacante, Makoto se sentó junto a la señora Nanase. Ella le dio su dirección, la hora y el día en que debían ver a Haruka. No le habló demasiado del niño en cuestión, quizás por miedo a espantarlo.  
A las seis, la señora Nanase se marchó tranquila, sonriendo radiantemente.  
─ Mamá ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ─ Le preguntó una vez estuvieron a solas. ─ Sabes que nunca he cuidado a un niño desconocido.  
─ Has cuidado a Ran y Ren, además los niños te adoran, desconocidos o no. Y tienes experiencia.  
─¡Cuidando gatos! Él es un niño.  
─ Pues no ha de ser tan diferente.  
La mandíbula de Makoto casi cae el piso al escuchar las palabras de su madre. ¿Cómo podía comparar a un gato y a una persona tratándolos de semejantes?  
─ Alimentas a un gato, lo sacas a pasear, lo llevas a que duerma y juegas con él. ¿Qué haces cuando cuidas a Ran y Ren? ¡Básicamente lo mismo!  
─ Pues si lo pones así. . .  
─ ¿Recuerdas lo que tu padre y yo siempre decimos? Hay que ayudar al prójimo, con toda tu voluntad, ya que no sabes. . .  
─ . . .cuando podrás necesitar ayuda. ─ Concluyó la frase que sabía de memoria desde que tenía siete años.  
─¡Correcto! Y la pobre Nanase-san estaba realmente desesperada. Verás, ella no se graduó de la universidad, por eso le resulta tan difícil encontrar trabajo. Recientemente se separó de su esposo, así que debía buscar algo con que mantenerse. Una amiga suya de estados unidos le consiguió una vacante muy buena. Como ya sabes partirá dentro de poco y no puede llevar a Haruka-kun porque este está en la escuela.  
─ Entiendo. ─ Se sintió culpable por haber tenido sus reservas al respecto. Su madre tenía razón, la señora Nanase estaba realmente desesperada, debía ayudarla. ─ ¿Y qué hay del padre?  
─ No lo sé, a ella no le gusta hablar al respecto. Pero creo que es una gran oportunidad para ti. Estabas buscando trabajo y ya lo tienes. La paga será buena, lo estarás cuidando durante dos semanas después de todo.  
─ Sí. . .  
Pero la paga no era lo que le preocupaba a Makoto. Pensaba en el chico, en Haruka, el que había “injuriado” a su tercera niñera y echo huir a las dos anteriores. Se preguntaba que clase de persona era. 

Dos días después, Makoto se presentó en la residencia Nanase. La casa estaba ubicada en un barrio muy lejos del suyo, tuvo que tomar el tren para llegar hasta allá. La residencia era grande, de dos pisos. Daba la impresión de ser un hogar muy cálido.  
La señora Nanase lo estaba esperando en la entrada.  
─ Buenas tardes Makoto-kun. ─ Le mostró una cálida sonrisa. Se veía muy distinta a la mujer llorosa que vio la última vez en el sillón de su sala, incluso parecía rejuvenecida.  
─ Buenas tardes.  
─ Adelante.  
Siguió a la mujer al interior de la casa. Era más grande de lo que aparentaba ser, cosa que parecía imposible. Vio numerosas puertas y estancias en el primer vistazo, similar a un laberinto.  
─ Haruka está en su cuarto haciendo la tarea. Subamos por aquí. ─ La siguió por unas escaleras angostas. ─ No te mentiré, mi hijo es un chico difícil. No es de esos hiperactivos, los que rayan las paredes o los chillones, no. Él es. . .muy cerrado, no socializa fácilmente, creo que no sabe cómo tratar a la gente y por eso a veces puede ser algo brusco al hablar, pero estoy segura de que no lo hace intencionalmente. ─ Se detuvieron frente a una puerta. En ella estaba enmarcado un cartel en donde se leía “Haru N” ─ Haru, abre la puerta Makoto-kun está aquí.  
No obtuvieron respuesta alguna.  
─ Oh, y es un perezoso, olvidé ese detalle.  
La señora Haruka empujó la puerta dejando ver una habitación mediana, demasiado seria para ser la de un chico de doce años. No había posters en las paredes, nada especial, tan sólo la cama, una estantería de libros, el armario y el escritorio, en donde el chico hacía la tarea. A penas se movió cuando irrumpieron en la habitación.  
─ Makoto-kun, este es Haruka. Haru, Makoto-kun es de quien te hablé, estará siempre aquí para cuando llegues de la escuela mientras yo estoy ausente. Llévate bien con él ¿sí? ─ La última frase tenía un tono nada sutil de amenaza.  
Makoto tragó en seco. ¿Exactamente cómo era Haruka?  
Lo miró más detenidamente. De perfil, se asemejaba mucho a su madre; misma nariz, cabello y piel.  
Se obligó a dar un paso al frente. Las normas de la ética dictaban que debía presentarse apropiadamente.  
─ Es un gusto conocerte, a partir de hoy estaré cuidándote, espero que nos llevemos bien. ─ Extendió una mano hacia el chico, esperando ser estrechada. Éste siguió escribiendo en su libreta, como si Makoto fuese menos que aire.  
─¡Salúdalo! ─ Ordenó su madre.  
─ Hola.  
Su rostro se giró para encarar a Makoto.  
Creyó ver a una criatura mágica. Haruka era un bello niño dueño de unos ojos azules impresionantes, enormes y de alguna manera, misteriosos. Sus rasgos eran finos y agradables. “Adorable” era la palabra perfecta para describirlo.  
Como un gato. . .  
¿Por qué un niño así podría “injuriar” a alguien?  
Los ojos azules se fijaron en Makoto apenas unos segundos, tras analizarlo, decidió que no era lo suficientemente interesante, volvió su atención a la tarea.  
─ Geez. . . este niño. Bien, mientras Haru termina su tarea, llevaré a Makoto-kun a que conozca la casa. Vamos.  
Makoto le echó un último vistazo al chico, éste no se había movido, seguía ajeno al resto del mundo.  
Mientras le enseñaba los lugares de la casa, la señora Nanase le daba las instrucciones de para cuidar a su hijo.  
─ Tiene que ir al club de natación de Iwatobi de lunes a jueves, desde las cuatro hasta las seis. Queda muy cerca de aquí, él te dirá en dónde queda. Tengo suficiente comida en la nevera para al menos una semana, cuando se acabe, pídele a Haru el dinero para la compras. ¿Sabes cocinar?  
─ Un poco, no la gran cosa.  
─ Bien. Hagas lo que hagas, nunca le des caballa, ni aunque te lo pida, se lo tengo prohibido.  
Quiso preguntar por qué la caballa era tan mala para Haruka, le picaba la curiosidad. La señora Nanase seguía dando instrucciones a diestra y siniestras, no se atrevió a interrumpirla.  
─ Revisa que haga sus tareas, en especial la de inglés, es pésimo en esa materia.  
“Y yo también.”  
─ Creo que eso es todo. ¡Oh! Una cosa más, puede que te pida que lo lleves a la piscina a horas inadecuadas, cuando sea así, ignóralo por favor.  
Finalizaron el pequeño tour en la entrada, en donde la maleta de la señora Nanase la aguardaba. Llamó a Haruka a gritos.  
─ Nunca atiende a la primera vez, debes gritarle al menos cinco veces para que entienda que es una cosa seria. Ya me iré, mi vecina me hará el favor de llevarme hasta Tokyo aprovechando que tiene asuntos por resolver allá. Cuento contigo Makoto-kun.  
─ Está bien. . .  
─ Confío en ti, todos los que te conocen dicen que eres un gran chico. Sé que mi hijo puede ser problemático, pero no creo que contigo sea tan duro. A veces pienso que se comporta así porque no le gusta tener niñera a esta edad y es comprensible, pero no hay nada que hacer, yo necesito que alguien lo cuide.  
Makoto comprendió que tenía una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Le dejarían a cargo a él, un completo extraño (por mucho que hablaran bien de su persona) el cuidado de un niño, el único hijo de esa mujer. Y ella tenía tantas esperanzas en él, al menos eso le trasmitía su mirada. Tragó en seco, aquello no sería fácil, y en definitiva no era igual que cuidar a un gato.  
Haruka bajó al cabo de un largo rato con cierta parsimonia. Tenía exactamente la misma expresión que había visto hace un rato. Era demasiado serio como para ser un niño.  
─ Ya me voy Haru, ven a despedirte.  
El chico avanzó unos pasos, su madre hizo el resto por él, se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza.  
─ Te extrañaré, pórtate bien en mi ausencia ¿sí? Y contesta el teléfono o estarás en graves problemas cuando regrese. Adiós.  
Besó sus mejillas, se despidió de Makoto y se marchó.  
Estaban solos, él y Haruka. No estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer y el chico no le daba muchas ideas. Permanecía quieto, mirándolo en silencio. Makoto se sintió nervioso ante la mirada del pequeño, tenía mucho de intimidante.  
─ Um. . .¿Tienes hambre?  
─ No.  
Dio media vuelta, subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Makoto lo siguió. Pasaría dos semanas junto a este chico, debía hacer algo para conocerlo mejor “romper el hielo”. Si bien estaba aliviado de que Haruka no fuese un Daniel el travieso o de esos chicos revoltosos que llevaban al programa “la súper niñera” [1], no resultó lo que esperaba. Era un chico frío, o al menos esa era la primera impresión que proyectaba.  
De vuelta en su cuarto, Haruka retomó su tarea.  
─ ¿Puedo sentarme en tu cama?  
─ No.  
Makoto quedó frío ante la respuesta.  
─ E-está bien, me sentaré en el suelo.  
Era verdad lo que su madre decía, él se llevaba bien con los niños, sus hermanos incluidos. Parecía que no era lo mismo con Haruka, pero no debía desanimarse, lo conocía desde hacía unos minutos, debía mejorar.  
Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba. Haruka terminó su tarea, sacó un blog de dibujo y empezó a garabatear algo. Makoto seguía sentado, observándolo. ¿Así pasaría el resto de las tardes? No era la idea. Llegó a pensar que podría llevarse bien con Haruka, convertirlo en algo así como su tercer hermano, pero. . .  
─ ¿Vas a quedarte allí todo el tiempo?  
─ Tengo que hacerlo. ─ Le respondió con una sonrisa que pasó desapercibida, pues Haruka le daba la espalda. ─ Estoy cuidando de ti después de todo.  
─ No lo necesito. Puedes irte.  
─ No puedo dejarte solo aquí, no por tanto tiempo.  
─ Estaré bien, no es la gran cosa estar solo.  
¿Podía ser que Haruka estaba acostumbrado a pasar tiempo sin nadie además de él en aquella casa? Puede que sí, y por eso no quería a nadie quien estuviese tras él.  
─ Pero eres muy pequeño, un niño no puede vivir por su cuenta en una casa tan grande como esta.  
─ Si es por el dinero yo puedo pagarte y te vas.  
─ No es por eso. No me interesa el dinero, realmente no podría irme sabiendo que tú estás sin nadie. Podrías accidentarte, caerte de las escaleras, o alguien podría hacerte algo. . .  
─ ¿Cómo un ladrón?  
─ Sí, como un ladrón.  
Haruka no agregó nada más, no intentó sobornarlo, regresó a lo suyo. Makoto se limitó a observarlo en silencio. Sí, era el niño más lindo que había visto en su vida, pero era difícil. Tenía una manera de hablar ¿cortante? Tal vez por eso las niñeras anteriores se lo habían tomado a mal, pero tan solo era un niño.  
─ ¿Por qué eres una niñera si eres hombre?  
─¿Eh?  
─ Eres hombre, las niñeras son mujeres. Eso es raro.  
─ Los hombres también pueden hacer de niñera, Haru. . . ─ Dejó escapar su nombre con cierta duda, no estaba seguro si a él le gustaría que le llamase de esa manera, como su madre lo hacía. Haru no protestó.  
─ Es raro. ¿Quieres ser una mujer?  
─¡¿Qué?! ¡No!  
─¿Eres un pervertido?  
─¡Tampoco! ─ Makoto negó con su cabeza. Los niños de hoy en día. . .demasiado precoces, Makoto nunca fue así. ─ De acuerdo, ser un “niñero” no es muy común. Es la primera vez que estoy haciendo esto.  
─ Entonces no tienes experiencia como niñera.  
─ Solía cuidar gatos.  
─ No soy un gato. ─ Comentó Haru indignado, volviéndose bruscamente para encararlo.  
Pues sí decía “no soy un gato” inflando las mejillas sonrojadas y frunciendo el ceño. . . era difícil de creerlo, se veía adorable. Makoto sonrió sin querer.  
─ Bueno, puede que no lo seas, pero mi madre y la tuya creyeron que podría ayudar con mi poca experiencia.  
─¡No soy un gato!  
El resto de la tarde pasó en la misma posición. Makoto le preguntó a Haru varias veces si podía sentarse en su cama, la respuesta siempre fue un “no” rotundo. Decidió que el suelo sería su lugar para instalarse. Mensajeó a Rei con el fin de distraerse un poco. Haru podía concentrarse en una sola cosa por horas, no podía decir lo mismo al respecto, debía hacer algo urgente.  
A las seis era la cena.  
─ ¿Qué quieres de comer Haru?  
─ Caballa.  
Makoto quedó en shock. Recordó las severas palabras de la señora Nanase “se lo tengo prohibido”. Haru lo miraba con ojos expectantes, esperando que le confirmara la caballa para la cena.  
─ No puedo Haru, tu madre me dijo que no puedo darte caballa.  
─ No importa, no comeré nada más que no sea caballa.  
Nunca imaginó lo muy enserio que iba Haru cuando manifestó no comer nada más aparte del pescado. Makoto preparó unos improvisados sándwiches de pollo que el chico rechazó totalmente por más que le rogó, no se atrevió a tocarlo.  
─ No puedes desperdiciarlo, es comida.  
─Cómelo tú, quiero caballa.  
─ Tú madre dijo que lo tenía prohibido. ¿No serás alérgico?  
─ No lo soy.  
─¿Entonces por qué te lo prohíbe?  
─ Porque me gusta mucho.  
─ Eso no parece una buena razón.  
Después de varios ruegos, Makoto terminó por rendirse. Guardó el sándwich intacto y se apresuró a preparar el pescado. Vio, con cierto terror como Haru lo comía. Temía que en serio hiciera una reacción alérgica, pero no fue así. No veía porque su madre se lo tenía tan prohibido.  
A las siete fue la hora de partir.  
─ Cierra todo Haru, y deja una luz prendida para que crean que hay alguien más en casa. Oh, aquí está mi número. ─ Le entregó un papelito. ─ Si necesitas algo puedes llamarme, vendré enseguida. Hasta luego.  
─ Sí. 

El par de días siguientes fue básicamente lo mismo. Haru lo ignoraba olímpicamente y le impedía sentarse en su cama, o en el sillón o en las sillas alrededor de la mesa. Si lo hacía, le lanzaba una mirada encolerizada. Makoto se apartaba con cierto temor. ¿Cómo podía ser esa criatura de apariencia linda tan aterradora? El segundo día le llevó un pastel, Haru le dijo un “gracias” carente de emoción, ni siquiera lo probó. A penas miró el juego de dominó que le llevó.  
Se reusaba a seguir los temas de conversación que Makoto trataba de entablar.  
No había manera de comunicarse con él, y de alguna manera terminó convenciéndolo para que le diese caballa de cena otra vez, si le preparaba otra cosa la dejaba intacta.  
Makoto se encontraba frustrado, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con Haruka Nanase. Podría seguir atascado en la misma situación, pero algo en eso no se sentía bien.  
Su madre dijo que no podría ser tan diferente de cuidar un gato, sin embargo lo era. Haru no era como ningún gato que hubiese conocido. Era un ser rebelde y reservado.  
Pudo abordar el tema con Rei, quien lo llamó para establecer la fecha de la despedida.  
─ ¿Qué es lo que le molesta Makoto-sempai?  
─ Verás Rei, me contrataron como cuidador. . .  
─¿Otro gato?  
Makoto carraspeó. Admitir que se trataba de un niño sería raro. Le dijo a Rei, que en efecto se trataba de un felino.  
─ Sí, pero esta vez las cosas no están saliendo como lo esperaba. Él. . . es complicado.  
─¿Un gato rebelde?  
─ Puede decirse que sí.  
─ ¿Es violento? ─ Preguntó Rei en ese tono de que estaba calculando algo en su mente.  
─ No diría eso exactamente. Se molesta mucho cuando me siento en el sofá o en la cama, cuando estoy muy cerca de él, me da un poco de miedo.  
─ Mmm, ya veo. ¿Se deja alimentar?  
─ No realmente.  
─ Sé exactamente qué es lo que necesita sempai. Le mandaré algo a su correo.  
Cinco minutos después, Makoto recibía un mail de parte de su amigo. Era un libro online titulado “Sentido gatuno: Cómo la ciencia felina puede hacerte mejor amigo de tu gato.” No era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Apreciaba mucho el gesto de Rei, por eso leería el libro. No buscaba hacerse amigo de Haru, sabía que entre alguien de dieciocho años y un niño de doce años difícilmente existiría una amistad, tan sólo quería llevarse mejor con él.  
Leyó el índice del libro. “La mente del gato, el gato como mascota cacera, adoptar a un minino, escoger el nombre que ajuste, la personalidad de su gato, más que mascota amigo, cuando tu gato se muestra peligroso”.  
Fue directo al capítulo que hablaba acerca de gatos hostiles.  
La gente dice que en algún punto de la vida los gatos pierden la cabeza. Puede ser cierto. La causa de este desequilibro en la conducta del gato tiene sus causas.  
Inesperadamente, el libro fue de mucha ayuda. 

Al cuarto día fue preparado mentalmente para enfrentarse al pequeño gato solitario que habitaba en la casa.  
Como era lo acordado, llegó a las dos y media, antes que Haru. Esperó por él sentado en el suelo de la sala, para no molestarlo. “Los gatos que son muy territoriales hay que tratarlos con cuidado. Son animales que han vivido mucho tiempo por su cuenta, es por eso que se siente los dueños del lugar y no gustan ser molestados por presencias ajenas. Debes permitir que el gato se acostumbre a tu presencia, no tratar de hacer contacto forzosamente.”  
Esperó y esperó. Dieron las tres y media, Haru no había regresado a casa.  
─¡Oh por Dios! ─ Makoto se levantó de un salto.  
Se imaginó lo peor. ¿Secuestrado? ¿Accidentado? ¿Ahogado en el mar? ¿Asaltado? Se preparó para buscarlo por todo el vecindario, por toda la ciudad si era necesario.  
Tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta cuando escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, el de la madera de las escaleras crujir bajo unas pisadas. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con Haru, bajando con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, el cabello negro mojado.  
─¡Haru! ¿En dónde estabas? ¡Pensé que te había ocurrido algo malo!  
─ Estaba en la bañera.  
─ ¡No me asustes así por favor!  
Haru siguió de largo en dirección a la cocina, pasando por alto la alteración de su niñero. Makoto le siguió, pisándole los talones. El tiro le salió por la culata, no estaban haciendo progreso alguno. Haru abrió perezosamente la nevera, de ella extrajo un pedazo de caballa envuelto en papel aluminio. ¿Cuándo lo habría comprado?  
Se dispuso a fritarlo el mismo. Makoto lo observó maravillado. Echaba las especias y revolvía la salsa como todo un adulto, con delantal puesto y esa expresión seria suya.  
Procedió a comerlo en silencio. Makoto no se atrevió a sentarse junto a él en la mesa, seguía las instrucciones del libro, le daba su espacio.  
─ Iré a nadar a la piscina. ─ Le anunció al terminarse el plato de caballa. ─ Puedes marcharte temprano.  
─ Yo te llevaré, tu madre me lo acordó.  
─ Como sea.  
Makoto conocía bien el club de natación de Iwatobi. Cuando tenía un poco menos de la edad de Haru fue inscrito allí, aprendió a nadar y nació su amor por el estilo de espalda. Resultaba nostálgico recorrer los pasillos coloridos.  
Haru lo dejó rápidamente atrás, se echó a correr hacia los lockers.  
Makoto subió al segundo piso, en donde los padres normalmente se sentaban a vigilar a los chicos o simplemente a contemplar su progreso.  
Llegó justamente cuando la clase de los más pequeños acababa. Los observó chapotear en el agua, desesperados por poder flotar. Desde la distancia pudo ver la cara de pánico de muchos.  
Al cabo de unos quince minutos, el grupo de Haru apareció. Eran una docena, liderada por el entrenador Sasabe, el mismo que lo entrenó a él y a sus amigos. Al parecer la lección de ese día estaría enfocada en relevos. El entrenador los dividió en grupos.  
Todos nadaban bien para ser pequeños.  
Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando fue el turno de Haru después de que un pequeño pelirrojo tocara la pared de la piscina. El chico saltó describiendo un perfecto arco en el aire, entró al agua como un delfín y nadó con la misma gracia. Era el estilo libre.  
Sus brazadas eran rápidas y gráciles al mismo tiempo, llenas de elegancia. Con esta técnica le otorgó la victoria a su equipo. Makoto quedó capturado por aquella visión. Ni siquiera el experto en estilo libre de su propio club podía nadar de esa manera.  
Haru debía ser un prodigio.  
Corrió al piso de abajo con el fin de verlo mejor.  
El estilo de Haru era perfección, incluso sus compañeros lo notaban. Makoto permaneció la media hora siguiente de pie, admirando el nado de Haru.  
Cuando los demás chicos fueron a cambiarse, tras concluir la lección, Haru fue el único que siguió nadando en la piscina. Era un gato solitario después de todo. Makoto aprovechó para acercarse, se inclinó en el borde de la piscina.  
Haru nadó hacia él, hacia el final del carril. Frenó con una patada que terminó salpicando a Makoto. Éste se echó a reír, para la insatisfacción de Haru.  
─ ¿Sigues aquí?  
─ Claro, te vi nadar, eres sorprendente, nunca había visto a nadie tan bueno. Es como si fueses uno con el agua.  
Un pequeño sonrojo se dibujó en las mejillas del chico. Al percatare, se hundió en el agua. Makoto dejó escapar una risa, Haru podía ser muy tierno cuando quería.  
─ ¿Sabes? Yo también nado, era parte de un club en mi secundaria, digo “era” porque estoy a punto de graduarme, así que ya no soy miembro.  
─¿Nadas?  
─ ¡Sí! Mi estilo es el de espalda.  
─ Yo sólo nado libre.  
─ ¿En serio? ¡Eres muy bueno!  
─Muéstrame.  
─¿Qué cosa?  
─ Tu nado.  
─¡¿Ahora?! ─ Haru asintió con la cabeza. ─ No puedo, el club está a punto de cerrar ¿Quizás otro día?  
Haru refunfuñó.  
“Los gatos pueden mostrar una conducta retraída o solitaria cuando no han sido acostumbrados a una dinámica activa, para esto es necesario reforzar la parte de los juegos y actividades.” Según el libro, debía complacerlo, nadar junto a él, esa sería “la parte de los juegos”.  
─ Te prometo que en la próximo traeré mi traje de baño y podremos nadar juntos.  
─ Ok.  
─ Ven. ─ Makoto extendió su mano.  
Sorpresivamente, Haru la tomó y se dejó sacar de la piscina. Sus mejillas aun mostraban un adorable sonrojo.  
─ Vamos a casa, Haru-chan.  
De repente, el rostro del chico se volvió pálido. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. Makoto supo en el acto que estaba furioso.  
─ No me llames “chan”.


	2. Nagisa y Rei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto conoce a Nagisa, el amigo de Haru. Haru conoce a Rei, kouhai de Makoto.   
> La visita del pequeño rubio se convertirá en una pesadilla para el niñero

akoto supo que habían hecho un progreso cuando Haru le permitió tomar asiento en un sillón de la sala. Finalmente, el gato reconocía su presencia, se adaptaba a ella de manera pacífica. 

 

Sentado en el sillón, Makoto se dedicaba a redactar su carta de aplicación universitaria. Para esto, su padre le prestó su laptop. Las instrucciones sobre cómo escribir una carta de solicitud decente se las facilitó la profesora de literatura Amakata. No era tan difícil como parecía, pero debía asegurarse de mantener un tono formal en todo momento.

 

Entretanto, Harudibujaba algo en su libreta especial. Lo que alcanzó a ver fue apenas un bosquejo. Se veía bastante profesional para ser de alguien tan pequeño. Cada vez estaba más y más convencido de que Haru era muy especial, un talento oculto, algo así como un prodigio. Las personas así solían ser igual de retraídas y ausentes que él.

 

A Makoto no le molestaba, se había acostumbrado al silencio que envolvía al chico. 

 

Aquella calma se vio interrumpida por el timbre del teléfono.

 

─ Puede ser tu madre Haru-cha. . . Haru, deberías contestar.

 

─Ya hablé con ella hoy, debe ser alguien más.

 

El teléfono siguió sonando. La melodía era molesta, un sonido irritante de campanas. Haru continuaba sin inmutarse. “Es un niño muy flojo” dijo su madre. Makoto supo que él debería contestar. El teléfono estaba ubicado en una pequeña mesita en una de los tantos salones de la casa.

 

Lo contestó al octavo timbre.

 

─¿Diga?

 

─¡Haru-chan! ─ Gritó una vocecita aguda desde el otro lado de la línea. Tuvo que apartar su oreja inmediatamente.

 

─ Hola, no, es Makoto, soy la persona que está a cargo de Haru mientras su madre no está. ¿Quién habla?

 

─¡Soy Nagisa! Haru-chan es mi amigo.

 

─ Encantado de conocerte Nagisa-chan.

 

─ ¿Puedo ir a la casa de Haru? Acabaron de sacarme un diente y quiero mostrárselo.

 

─ Seguro, espera un momento, le preguntaré. ─ Apartó el auricular por un momento. ─ ¡Haru! Tu amiga Nagisa-chan pregunta si puede venir a visitarte.

 

─¡NO!

 

─ ¿Haru? ¿Por qué no?

 

─¡Dile que no estoy!

 

La orden de Haru era clara, rotunda. Podía ser que no se llevar bien con esta niña. ¿Qué podría ser tan grave que hizo que el chico gritara un NO de esa manera? No quería ser rudo, no podía decir a Nagisa-chan; Haru no quiere vengas. 

 

─ Nagisa-chan ¿por qué no vienes otro día? Haru no está en la mejor de las disposiciones.

 

─¡No puedo otro día! Papá y mamá irán a ver una película de grandes, dijeron que debería pasar la tarde con un amigo.

 

─ Ok, espera un momento, hablaré con Haru.

 

Nagisagritó algo que Makoto no alcanzó a escuchar. Dejó el teléfono sobre un mueble. Fue en busca de Haru. Los enormes ojos azules lo miraban demasiado serios, muy misteriosos.

 

─¡No!

 

─¡Pero aún no he dicho nada! ─ Exclamó el mayor. ─ Haru, Nagisa-chan no tiene con quien quedarse hoy, sus padres irán a ver una película. Necesita que la ayudes.

 

─ Estoy ocupado.

 

Al parecer el principio que sus padres le enseñaron, aquel de ayudar al prójimo incondicionalmente, traía a Haru sin cuidado. El chico siguió dibujando. No tendría caso, había aprendido en sus pocos días de niñero, que cuando Haru decía “no” era no, y sería imposible hacerle cambiar de parecer. Aquella actitud fue la que obligó a Makoto a alimentarlo con caballa a diario, a pesar de que su madre lo había prohibido.

 

Suspiró derrotado, no habría remedio.

 

Devuelta al teléfono, Nagisa-chan seguía rogando. ¿Cómo le diría a la dueña de esa vocecita aguada que su amigo Haru se negaba a recibirla? ¡No podría! No era tan desalmado. 

 

─ Puedes venir. ─ Su voz tembló al decirlo. ─ Haru y yo te estaremos esperando.

 

─¡Weee!

 

Así colgó.

 

Makoto regresó a la sala, nervioso. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón. No, Haru no estaría nada complacido con lo que había hecho: armar planes a su espalda, sin su consentimiento. Su reacción sería mala. Y ahí estaba Makoto, temblando a causa de un niño de doce años.

 

─ Eh. . . Haru. ─ Llamó con timidez. ─ Nagisa-chan sonaba muy desesperada, tuve que decirle que sí.

 

─¿Por qué?

 

Los ojos de Haru se volvieron aún más fríos que de costumbres. Era imposible que un niño tuviese esa mirada, parecía un adulto. Makoto por poco se echa a temblar.

 

─ Porque es bueno que de vez en cuando tengas compañía ¿no te sientes solo estando por tu cuenta en esta casa? ─ El chico negó con la cabeza. ─ Y además, es bueno ayudar a las demás personas, sería de mala educacióndecirle que no. ─ Añadió velozmente.

 

─ No puedes meterte en mis asuntos así como así.

 

Tras decir esto, Haru tiró su lápiz al piso, se levantó y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Segundos después, Makoto escuchó un partazo. Enterró la cabeza en sus manos. Ahora Haru lo detestaba. Todo el progreso tirado a la basura. Aquella última oración fue dicha con una rabia helada que lo dejó perplejo.

 

Decidió que lo mejor sería continuar su carta, al menos así podría distraerse un poco. Le fue imposible, seguía pensando en la visita de Nagisa-chan. ¿Cómo sería ella? Había grandes posibilidades de que fuese una niña problemas, pues Haru se negó rotundamente a permitir su visita. ¿Y si aquella niña le hacia bullying? Era un problema muy común en la sociedad actual. Makoto se aterró ante la idea ¡Invitó a la niña que molestaba a Haru!

 

Recordó esa voz, tan llena de vida y alegría, tierna. No era la voz de una brabucona.

 

O tal vez esa chica gustaba de Haru, en un sentido romántico. Un pequeño amor de infancia. Haru, siendo un chico tan solitario, no mostraba interés en ella. Sí, eso podía ser.

 

Para cuando Nagisa finalmente llegó, Makotoaún no había terminado la carta, puesto a que la preocupación lo había abrumado. Escuchó la bocino de un auto. Al asomarse por una de las ventanas, vio un pequeño vehículo rojo aparcado en la acera.

 

─¡Un segundo!

 

Abrió la puerta principal. Permaneció allí viendo cómo una chica de cabello rubio bajaba del auto. Corrió hasta la casa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 

─¡Hola! ─ Habló la voz que ya conocía por teléfono. ─ ¿Quién eres tú? No te pareces al padre de Haru-chan.

 

─Soy Makoto, amigo de su madre. ─ “O algo así”, pensó. ─ Me pidió que cuidara a Haru mientras no está. 

 

─ Oh.

 

─¡Hola! ─ Una voz llamó desde el auto. Una mujer rubia lo saludaba, devolvió el gesto con la mano. ─ Nagisa se quedará unas horas con ustedes, espero que no incomodarlos.

 

─ Para nada. Estoy cuidando a Haru mientras su madre no está. ─ Consideró que era prudente presentarse. ─ Soy Makoto, cuidaré también de Nagisa.

 

─¡Gracias! Regresaremos a eso de las siete. Te encargo a mi hijo.

 

¿Hijo? Makoto se fijó en la pequeña persona rubia que tenía al frente. Su cabello no era largo, los risos rubios estaban cortados en un estilo masculino. Vestía con una camisa del hombre araña, shorts cortos y medias altas. Aún conservaba los rasgos andróginos de una niñez, pero Makoto se percató de que era Nagisa-kun y no chan. Su nombre era femenino y la voz demasiado aguda, fue por eso que lo confundió fácilmente con una chica.

 

─Entonces, tú eres Mako-chan.

 

─ Puedes llamarme así si quieres.

 

─ Bien.

 

Entraron en la casa. Nagisa dejó su mochila en la sala, al parecer estaba bastante familiarizado con el entorno.

 

─¿De dónde conoces a Haru, Nagisa-kun?

 

─ Mira mi diente. ─ El chico abrió la boca, enseñando toda su dentadura. Le faltaba uno de los incisivos. ─ Lo sacaron hoy, estoy esperando a que me den dinero por él.

 

─ Wow, eso es genial. ¿Estudias en la misma escuela de Haru?

 

─ No. Estamos en el mismo club de natación. Pero somos amigos, Haru-chan es uno de mis mejores amigos, más que los de la escuela.

 

─ Eso es genial. Él está ahora mismo en su habitación, vamos a verlo.

 

Nagisa conocía el camino a la perfección, Makoto fue quien lo siguió. 

 

─¡Haru-chan! ─ Gritó Nagisa frente a la puerta cerrada. ─ ¡Estoy aquí!

 

No obtuvieron respuesta alguna.

 

─ ¡Haru! ─ Makoto golpeó la puerta con sus nudillos. ─ Nagisa-kun está aquí para verte, sería bueno si le permitieras entrar. ¿Haru?

 

─ ¡No seas aburrido! Traje un buen juego, pingüinos helados, te dejaré ser el azul si quieres.

 

─ Estoy ocupado. ─ Fue la única respuesta.

 

─¡Haru-chaaan!

 

─ ¡No me llames así!

 

─¡Ya sé! ─ Nagisa le guiñó el ojo al adolescente antes de gritar: ─ Si abres la puerta iremos a nadar después, a la piscina del club.

 

Oyeron el “click” de la puerta. Haru se asomó por ella.

 

─ Pero tenemos que ir a nadar ¿Ok?

 

─¡Sí!

 

Regresaron a la sala, en donde Nagisa y Haru empezaron el juego. Makoto no supo muy bien de qué se trataba. Los chicos usaban unos pingüinos de plomo, Nagisa trajo hielos de la cocina. Los cubitos de hielo jugaban un papel importante en el juego, Makoto no pudo concentrarse demasiado en lo que los chicos hacían, pues estaba determinado en terminar la carta. Cuando lo hizo, suspiró de alivio ¡Le había tomado tanto tiempo!

 

─¡Juguemos a las escondidas!

 

─¡Dijiste que iríamos a la piscina!

 

─ Pero aún no, son las cuatro, no hay clases por ahora. Los chicos de la clase B nadarán a las cinco. ¡Tenemos una hora para jugar! A las escondidas.

 

─ No tiene sentido, solo somos tu y yo. 

 

─ Es cierto. ─ Makoto tuvo que intervenir. Eso de las escondidas no le parecía conveniente. La casa era enorme, Nagisa, siendo un chic hiperactivo podría lastimarse fácilmente. Además, los traumas de su infancia involucraban aquel juego que no le dejó memorias gratas. ─ No creo que sea buena idea. Que jueguen dos personas puede ser muy aburrido.

 

Haru asintió ─ Es cierto.

 

─¡Pero Haru-chan! ¿Qué vamos a hacer mientras tanto? ¡Aún falta media hora para ir a la piscina! ¿Qué vamos a hacer mientras tanto? ¡Vamos! Tú serás el primero en contar. 

 

─ Está bien. ─ Contestó el aludido entre dientes.

 

Makoto estaba impresionado, Nagisa sabía exactamente cómo manipular a Haru, en cuestión de minutos lo tenía allí, frente apoyada contra la pared, contando hasta cien en voz alta.

 

No estaba muy seguro de ese juego, seguía teniendo sus reservas. No pudo oponerse. Nagisa era un chico bastante persistente y Haru, una vez que ponía su mente en cierta dirección, difícilmente sería cambiarla. Y aparentemente se negaba a hacerle caso a Makoto, sin importar lo que le dijera.

 

Haru emprendió la búsqueda de Nagisa, dejando a su niñero solo en la gran sala. ¿Qué hacer para matar el tiempo? En la residencia Nanase no había televisor, tampoco internet. Tenía el laptop de su padre a su disposición, pero no había nada interesante en él, aparte del juego solitario, el cual le aburría bastante.

 

Vagó por la casa en busca de una distracción. Se desplazó por la cocina, los salones semivacíos y se detuvo en el patio trasero. Consistía en un jardín simple, con un estanque seco y una fuente en la mitad. Carecían de cualquier zona de juegos, tal como el resbaladero y el mini-castillo de sus hermanos pequeños. Eso era importante, mantenía a los niños alegres.

 

De acuerdo con el libro sobre la ciencia gatuna había que comprarle al gato su zona interactiva, un terrirotrio que debía reconocer como suyo, por ejemplo: aquellos castillos para escalar.

 

Haru no tenía nada de eso. La casa y su cuardo, a pesar de grandes, eran simples, sin cosas divertidas. De no haber conocido a Haru, diría que en esa casa no habitaba ningún niño. Regresó a dentro, el jardín era un lugar demasiado deprimente para matar el rato.

 

Su recorrido lo llevó hasta una de los salones que tenía una estantería de libros. Viéndolos de cerca, notó que eran álbumes. Su mano se extendió por sí sola. ¿Debería? Presentía que si Haru lo pillaba husmeando en su pasado, se molestaría mucho. Le dedicaría esa fría mirada de reproche.

 

No pudo controlarse, la curiosidad mató al niñero de gatos.

 

El primer álbum (descubrió con cierta desilusión) era exclusivamente de la señora Nanase. Las fotografías capturaron momentos desde su infancia hasta su adultez. De pequeña se parecía mucho a su hijo, sobretodo porque llevaba el cabello corto. Luego, en su adolescencia lo dejaría crecer hasta la cintura.

 

El segundo álbum, era de la vida de casados junto al señor Nanase. El padre de Haru no lucía mucho como su hijo, tal vez tenían unos rasgos semejantes, pero eran mínimos. Tal vez la mirada era muy parecida, demasiado seria.

 

Las fotografías sugerían que eran una pareja normal, feliz y todo. ¿Por qué se habría separado? No, a Makoto no le incumbían esos asuntos. Se preguntó qué tanto habría afectado a Haru esa separación y si realmente debería seguir llamando a su madre “Nanase-san”.

 

Finalmente encontró un álbum dedicado a Haru.

 

─¡Qué lindo! ─ Se le escapó al ver la primera fotografía. En ella se veía a Haru de bebé. Muy pálido y de mejillas sonrosadas, su pequeño rostro inspiraba ternura inmediata.

 

Siguió observando o más bien admirando las fotografías. Ellas le mostraron la verdad: la belleza del chico evolucionó rápido. Con cada año se volvía mucho más guapo. Cuando llegara a la adolescencia sería una maravilla. 

 

También no se le pasó por alto que Haru sonreía apenas en unas cuatro o tres fotos, un gesto diminuto, las comisuras inclinadas débilmente. ¿Habría nacido incapaz de sonreír?

 

De amigos no se veía mucho. Reconoció a Nagisa en una foto grupal, junto a otros dos chicos. Uno de ellos sostenía un trofeo orgullosamente. Al parecer ganaron un relevo.

 

Lastimosamente, ese era el único álbum de Haru. El resto contenía fotos de paisajes, fotografía profesional. Quizás alguno de sus padres se dedicaba a eso o era un pasatiempo. Makoto continuó admirando el álbum de Haru, una y otra vez, hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo.

 

─¡¿Qué haces?!

 

─¡¡AHH!!

 

El álbum se le escapó de las manos, aterrizó pesadamente sobre el piso de madera. Makoto miró estupefacto a Haru, quien estaba de pie en el umbral. ¡Lo había pillado! Y no se veía nada feliz con eso.

 

─ Lo viste. ─ El chico recogió el libro del suelo, lo colocó en su lugar.

 

─ ¡No vi nada! ─ Se defendió Makoto, inútilmente. ─¿Q-qué haces por aquí?

 

─ Es mi casa y estoy buscando a Nagisa, no puedo encontrarlo. Ya es hora de irnos.

 

─ ¿Era en serio eso de ir a la piscina ahora?

 

─ Muy en serio. ─ Respondió Haru, bastante ofendido. ─ Son las cinco y diez minutos.

 

─¡Wow! Cómo pasa el tiempo. ─ Makoto se incorporó. ─ No estoy seguro si deberíamos ir. . . ¡espera! Son las cinco y diez minutos. . . eso significa que has estado buscando a Nagisa casi por cuarenta minutos ¿Cierto?

 

─ Sí y no puedo encontrarlo.

 

─¿Cómo que no puedes encontrarlo?

 

─ ¡No puedo! Lo he buscado por todas partes, incluso en los baños y en los armarios y no está. Bueno, eso da igual, podemos irnos ahora.

 

─¡No! ¿Cómo que “da igual”? ¡Hay que encontrar a Nagisa-kun! Si no, no podremos irnos.

 

Haru dejó escapar algo parecido a un gruñido. Se fue con los puños apretados, Makoto esperaba que con la intención de encontrar al pequeño rubio. 

 

No, no podía ser. ¡Un niño no podía desaparecer en una casa! Inició la búsqueda. En la primera planta: cocina, baño social, todos los salones, en el jardín. . . A cada minuto, su pulso se aceleraba, el sudor empezaba a caer con mayor intensidad. Subió a la segunda planta; cinco cuartos, sus armarios, los dos baños, la pequeña oficina, entre gavetas. En ese nivel, su piel estaba erizada. Se tropezó un par de veces con Haru. Debía estar aliviado de tener ayuda, pero no. Cada vez se convencía más de que había perdido a un niño.

 

Tercera planta. No era mucho, tan sólo el sótano. Un lugar demasiado escalofriante, nunca, nunca, en su sano juicio MakotoTachibana, gallina por excelencia, hubiese metido voluntariamente sus narices allí. Lo hizo, se tragó el miedo, por Nagisa. 

 

Y no lo encontró.

 

Al darse cuenta de que el chico no estaba en ninguna de las plantas, entró en verdadero pánico, crisis.

 

─¡No está! No está aquí, en ninguna parte. . .

 

─ Eso lo sé. ─ Contestó Haru. Seguía con la misma actitud desinteresada de siempre, eso tan solo aumentó la frustración del adolescente.

 

─¡Haru esto es serio! Tu amigo se perdió en tu casa, esto es malo muy malo. ¡Oh por dios! ─ Se llevó la mano a la frente sudorosa. ¡Había perdido a Nagisa-kun!

 

─ Esto significa que no iremos a la piscina ¿Cierto?

 

─¡No! ─ Gritó. Los ojos de Haru se abrieron mucho. Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho: le había gritado. ─¡Lo siento tanto Haru-chan! Haru. ─ Se corrigió apresuradamente. ─ Es sólo que esto es demasiado, algo malo pudo haberle pasado a Nagisa-kun y se suponía que yo debía estar cuidándolos. ¡Esto es mi culpa! No debí haberles permitido jugar al escondite, debimos haber ido a la piscina enseguida.

 

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Estaba a punto de llorar. No lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas, las lágrimas empezando a formarse en sus ojos. Estaba a punto de romper en llanto frente a un niño. 

 

─ Está bien. ─ Sintió unas pequeñas palmadas en el brazo. ─ Ya aparecerá. ─ Los golpecitos continuaron contra su brazo. ─ No puede haber desaparecido.

 

Miró por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Haru lo estaba consolando? Eso parecía. Se echó a reír. El chico dio un respingo, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de ánimo.

 

Haru lo estaba consolando, a él, un chico grandulón de dieciocho años. La situación se le hacía cómica y tierna en cierto sentido. Le ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas. Haru, al verla, apartó la mirada, claramente abochornado.

 

─ Tienes razón, supongo que exageré un poco. Pero aun así. . . ¿Dónde podrá estar?

 

No era bueno resolviendo misterios, sin embargo, conocía a alguien que sí.

 

─¡Ya sé!

 

Sacó su celular del bolsillo, marcó el número de Rei.

 

─¡Rei! ¡Auxilio! ¡Perdí a un niño!

 

─¡¿QUÉ?!

 

 

Rei llegó al cabo de veintitrés minutos contados. Minutos que Haru y Makoto gastaron buscando a Nagisa y llamándolo a gritos.

 

Makoto había perdido todas las esperanzas para la llegada de su kouhai. Rapto, accidente, abducción, escape, pensó en todas esas posibilidades.

 

─¡Makoto-senpai no me dijo que estaba cuidando niños! ¡Pensé que eran gatos, de nuevo!

 

─Lo siento Rei. ─ Lo hizo pasar. ─ No quería decírtelo porque es raro, ya sabes, hacer de niñera. Fue un favor que mi madre y una conocida suya me pidieron, no tuve manera de negarme, pero eso no es lo importante ahora.

 

Le relató al chico de los lentes todo lo acontecido y le dio una descripción física, bastante exacta, de Nagisa.

 

─Mmm. ─ Rei se compuso los lentes, un gesto típico suyo que indicaba que estaba pensando seriamente en algo. ─ Curioso, una desaparición en una casa. Es muy grande. ─ Echó una mirada a su alrededor. ─ Sí, muy grande.

 

─ Busqué por sexta vez, sigo sin encontrarlo. ─ Haru bajaba las escaleras. ─¿Quién es él? ─ Señaló a Rei.

 

─ ¡Oh! Haru, este es el kouhai del que te hablé, está en mi equipo de natación. Rei, conoce a Haruka. 

 

─ Es un placer, Haruka-kun. ─ Rei extendió su mano, la cual fue totalmente ignorada por Haru. El adolescente la recogió, con cierto bochorno.

 

─Haru es así Rei, no te preocupes, es un poco introvertido, eso es todo.

 

─ No hables como si no estuviese aquí.

 

─ Sí, sí, lo siento. Entonces Rei ¿Qué crees que habrá pasado? Buscamos en cada rincón y no aparece, incluso lo llamamos. Pensé que tal vez pudo irse a su casa sin avisar, pero no sé. . . Sus padres regresan a las siete ¿Cómo les diré que su hijo está desaparecido?

 

─ Tranquilo senpai, no ganará nada preocupándose. Primero hay que calmarse.

 

─ Cierto, tienes razón.

 

─ Mmm. . . dicen que no aparece y no responde a los llamados. ¿En dónde estaba usted cuando ellos jugaban?

 

─ Pues, caminaba por la casa. ─ Confesó abochornado. No fue el mejor de los niñeros mientras los chicos jugaban, no prestó suficiente atención. ─ Y anduve en esa sala que está al final del pasillo izquierdo, la tercera.

 

Rei caminó hasta ahí. Se detuvo al final del pasillo. 

 

─ Pues, esta sala está ubicada en un ángulo que permite tener una visión del porcentaje de la puerta delantera. Lo cual significa que Nagisa-kun no pudo haber salido por la entrada principal. La casa cuenta con dos cajas de aire laterales, puede que haya salido por alguna ventana. . .

 

─ No. ─ Interrumpió Haru. ─ Conozco a Nagisa, él no se iría así como así. Primero armaría un escándalo, además, íbamos a la piscina, no hubiese escapado.

 

─ Ya veo. ─ Rei guardó silencio por un momento. ─ Puede. . . .que Nagisa-kun esté atrapado.

 

─¡¿Atrapado?! ─ Chilló Makoto.

 

─ Sí. Tal vez, al tratar de encontrar un sitio adecuado para esconderse, quedó atrapado y ahora mismo se le es imposible salir. Suele pasar en la vida real y en las películas.

 

Makoto tenía el presentimiento de que la lógica de Rei estaba basándose más en las películas que en la realidad.

 

─ Haruka-kun ¿Hay un sótano en esta casa?

 

─ No.

 

─ ¿Algun compartimiento, una habitación pequeña que no se use demasiado, sólo para guardar cosas viejas o utilería? Un lugar que tú no mirarías mucho.

 

─ Puede que sí. Está por aquí.

 

Ambos siguieron al chico. La esperanza empezó a florecer en el corazón de Makoto. Probablemente algún sitio se les había pasado por alto. Nagisa-kun podría estar ahí.

 

─¿Cómo lo supiste, Rei?

 

─ Sencillo. ─ El chico se compuso los lentes, sonriendo orgulloso. ─ Lo vi en una película. Una madre perdió a su niño en la casa, resulta que el chico estaba atrapado en el sótano, ella misma lo dejó encerrado sin querer, bloqueando la puerta con obstáculos en su desesperación. [1]

 

─¿Al final lo encontró?

 

─ Sí. ─ La sonrisa desapareció de repente. ─ Pero estaba muert. . .

 

─¡Reicállate!

 

─ Lo siento, lo siento.

 

Finalmente llegaron al lugar. Estaba ubicado en el patio, enterrado en un montón de musgo, oculto bajo un árbol. ¡Por supuesto que Makoto nunca hubiese imaginado que ese sitio tan siquiera existía! Haru se adentró en él, esquivando la vegetación. Abrió la puerta con dificultad, esta emitió un chirrido metálico.

 

─¡Nagisa! ¿Estás ahí?

 

Nadie respondió.

 

─ No está.

 

─¡No puede ser! ─ Makoto se adentró al cobertizo. Estaba sumido en penumbras. No había nadie allí, ningún pequeño rubio. Lo único que vio fueron materiales de jardinería. ─¡No!

 

Dejó escapar un gemido. Estaba muerto, su madre lo asesinaría, también los padres de Nagisa.

 

─¡No hay que perder la esperanza! También tengo otras ideas, por ejemplo, Haruka-kun ¿Hay alguna azotea en esta casa?

 

─ ¿De qué película sacaste eso? ─ Preguntó Makoto, la irritación se apoderaba de él.

 

─ De una. . .[2] ─ Rei se sonrojó un poco. Prefirió no seguir hablando.

 

Haru los guió hasta la “azotea” que en realidad era un pequeño escape al tejado, y allí claramente no estaba Nagisa. Makoto se preguntó si el chico se habría caído del techo, pero no, habría escuchado algún grito, habría sangre. . .¡No, no podía pensar en sangre!

 

─ Es inútil, no está en la casa. Rei, hay que llamar a emergencias, a la policía antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ─ Su voz se cortó, le dolía la garganta de pensar que pronto vería carteles en la calle con el rostro de Nagisa, abajo la palabra PERDIDO, y todo por culpa de un juego inocente.

 

─E-está bien, llamaré a mi tío, él es policía. Haruka-kun ¿podrías prestarme el teléfono?

 

─ Sí.

 

Incluso Haru estaba afligido.

 

Makoto los siguió al primer piso. Repasó la casa por última vez, lamentándose de que fuese una trampa mortal para niños. Al imaginarse a un rostro tan inocente y feliz como el de Nagisa, extraviado o muer. . .se le encogía el corazón. 

 

Caminó con dificultad. En algún punto su pie hizo un “crack”

 

“¿Rompí el piso? ¡Lo que faltaba! No, no puedo ser tan pesado”

 

Se fijó en sus pies.

 

Estaba parado sobre una superficie extraña. Del suelo sobresalía un cuadrado. ¡Había algo bajo el! Tenía que ser una especie de pasadizo secreto que conducía un nivel inferior de la casa. Acomodó sus dedos en uno de los bordes del cuadrado, éste cedió. Era una especie de puerta que se habría para arriba. Ésta reveló un cuarto de lavado y una escalera.

 

El lugar era abominable.

 

De alguna manera, Makoto se las arregló para bajar.

 

─¿Nagisa-kun? ─ Llamó, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

 

“No puede ser ¿Aquí tampoco?”

 

─¡Nagisa-kun! ─ Llamó por última vez. 

 

En esta ocasión escuchó algo. Un sonido similar a un quejido. ¿Entonces sí estaba atrapado, herido? Buscó por todas partes. No, no se veía a nadie en ese cuarto que debía medir al menos diez metros cuadrados.

 

─¿Estás aquí? ¿Me escuchas?

 

─ Mmmm ¿Mako-chan?

 

─¡NAGISA-KUN!

 

El alma le regresó el cuerpo. Allí estaba, aquella vocecita le respondió. ¡Estaba vivo y en la casa! ¿Pero por qué no lo podía ver? ¿Y si era verdad lo que dijo Rei, sobre la primera película? El chico fue hallado muer. . .

 

Escuchó unos ruidos provenir de la lavadora. La tapa superior de esta se abrió, revelando una cabeza rubia.

 

─¡Nagisa-kun! ─ Makoto corrió hacia él. Lo cargó, sacándolo de la lavadora. Lo elevó en los aires, feliz.

 

─¡¡Wiiii!! ─ Nagisa agitó los brazos, sentía que volaba.

 

─¡Me diste un susto! ¡Te estuvimos buscando por horas y te llamamos a gritos!

 

─ Es que me dormí. Como Haru-chan se tardó tanto me aburrí y terminé tomando una siesta sin querer.

 

─ ¿Una siesta?

 

No sabía si reír o llorar.

 

─¿Makoto-senpai? Escuché gritos.

 

─ ¡Estamos aquí abajo Rei!

 

─¿Dónde? Oh. . .

 

Rei echó un vistazo al piso subterráneo. ─ Nunca imaginé que habría un pasadizo secreto. Espera. . . ¡¿Ese es Nagisa-kun?!

 

─¡Hola!

 

─¡Que alivio! Te estuvimos buscando por tanto tiempo ¿Qué pasó?

 

Ya en la superficie, Nagisa le explicó a Rei sobre su siesta inesperada. Tuvieron que llamar al tío de Rei para decirle que el niño había sido encontrado. Haru se molestó con Nagisa, le reprendió por retrasar su ida a la piscina.

 

─ ¿Podemos ir ahora? ─ Le preguntó a Makoto.

 

─ No lo creo Haru, ya es muy tarde y pronto llegaran los padres de Nagisa-kun.

 

─ Qué lástima, yo también quería ir. . .

 

─ Podemos ir al supermarket que está cerca y comprar algunas paletas, Rei vendrá con nosotros.

 

─¿En serio?

 

─ Claro y podremos conseguirte caballa de paso, Haru-chan.

 

─Que no me llames “chan”.

 

Los cuatro se encaminaron en dirección al supermarket. Rei s estaba divirtiendo. Aunque era hijo único se llevaba bien con los niños, los adoraba. Puede que Haru se mantuviese distante de él, no lo conocía después de todo, pero Nagisa era diferente. El chico tenía toda su atención fijada en Rei, no paraba de hablarle sobre su diente caído.

 

Después de comprar las paletas, Makoto consiguió la caballa para Haru.

 

A las siete llegaron los padres de Nagisa. Fue un alivio entregarles a su hijo sano y salvo. Rei se marchó poco tiempo después. Makoto le agradeció incontables veces por su ayuda.

 

─ Ya es hora de irme, hasta pronto Haru. Recuerda cerrar todas ventanas y la puerta ¿ok?

 

─Sí, sí.

 

─ Y Haru. . . lamento haber invitado a Nagisa sin tu permiso, si no lo hubiese hecho nada de esto habría pasado.

 

─ No importa. Nagisa es mi amigo, supongo.

 

─Que bueno. ─ Era un alivio saber que Haru tenía a alguien de su edad a quien apreciaba. ─ Entonces nos vemos. ─ Extendió su mano para acariciar el cabello oscuro de Haru. No supo bien por qué, tal vez porque estaba acostumbrado con sus hermanos o porque Haru se veía muy tierno admitiendo que Nagisa le importaba.

 

Haru retrocedió de inmediato, espantado por el gesto.

 

─¡Lo siento! Mejor me voy.

 

De regreso a casa se reprochó mentalmente. No debió ser tan directo, lo había molestado. Pero recordó que Haru le había dado unos golpecitos en el brazo para consolarlo por lo de Nagisa. Entonces. . . ¿Detestaba el contacto humano o no?

 

Aun tenía demasiado que aprender de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] El orfanato  
> [2] ¿Qué pasó ayer? 
> 
> De nuevo menciono que esta historia esta publicada en   
> http://www.amor-yaoi.com/fanfic/viewstory.php?sid=131404&index=1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi tumblr: Maryastarkus.tumblr.com  
> pueden seguirme si quieren, doy followback ;)


End file.
